


Sparring Match

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Kodlak had told Vilkas to spar with the new girl, Larena, and so he did.





	Sparring Match

Kodlak had told Vilkas to spar with the new girl, Larena, and so he did. Being the gentleman he was, he let her attack first. She repaid his kindness by punching him in the nose before drawing her weapon. They started out with light blows, testing each other’s armor ad skills. Then Vilkas went on the attack, driving Larena up against the wall of the city.

“You’re good.” Larena commented, before diving between his legs and kicking them out. Vilkas fell to one knee as Larena got up and held a sword to his throat.

“But not good enough. Do you yield?”

“Not yet.” Vilkas growled, kicking out with one of his legs. Larena dodged the attack, but it threw her off long enough for him to grab his weapon and go on the attack. He slowly maneuvered her up against one of the pillars of Jorrvaskr, pressing their bodies close together so she couldn’t escape.

“Do you yield?” He hissed. In response, Larena kissed him. Then, she grabbed his belt with one hand and with her other, drew the dagger strapped to her thigh, holding it to his throat.

“I’m good. How about you?”

Vilkas growled.

“Fine. I yield.”


End file.
